So I Want To Date A Monk
by Calimetaure
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] ::SaiyukixSM:: First person POV, one shot, PURE FLUFF. Makoto rants ... then gets what she wants.


Hellos all. This is for Mako-neesan, who has inspired me in many ways (and happens to be my beta  
reader). She is a wonderful author, so if you haven't read her stories: GO READ THEM!!!  
This:  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
blah, blah  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
is a *memory*. Now, on with the story. Enjoy.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So I Want To Date A Monk  
  
"Watch what yer doin', baka-zaru! That hurts!"  
"Well if you would *hold* *still*, it wouldn't hurt as much!"  
  
Gojyo glowers at Goku. Poor kid. I can't help but laugh, even though it hurts a little. Goku  
really did a number on me ... he did a number on all of us, when he took off that headband. Now  
he's trying to make it up to us by patching us up, but between you and me, he's not the best  
healer in the world. Unfortunately for me, Hakkai has devoted his attention to Sanzo, who got  
hit worst of all. Not that I'm complaining, but Hakkai can't use too much of his energy to heal  
me, cause he's hurt too.  
"This is yer fault, you know, baka-zaru," Gojyo shouts.  
  
Goku looks crushed.  
"You dumbass!" I yell over at him, "Of course he knows! That's why he's doin' all this!"  
  
The red head looks at me in thought, then shrugs and nods.  
"Gomen nasai," he whispers, but his voice lands like a shriek on my ears, "Hounto ni  
gomen nasai."  
  
There are times I want to kill Gojyo (and yes, I do blame him for this), even though I see him as  
my older brother. I see them all as my older brothers, cause I'm the baby of the group. Well,  
Sanzo is more like a beautiful statue that we carry around with us. Gojyo does have his saving  
graces, though, because he wraps Goku in a one armed hug.  
"It's not your fault, you know. And I'm not completely pissed off at you. Maybe Sanzo is,  
but he's always pissed off at everything."  
  
I bristle at that comment, even though I know I shouldn't. Can I help it is Sanzo is that damn  
attractive?  
"Hounto ni?" Goku askes, looking like a little child rather than the dangerous and  
powerful youkai he was before.  
  
Gojyo smacks him upside the head, but he does it lovingly.  
"Didn't I just say that?"  
  
Hakkai then enters with his usual smile.  
"Ah, I see you're all doing well."  
  
Goku nearly pounces on him, eager for news.  
"How's Sanzo? Is he OK?"  
"Why don't you ask him?"  
  
Both the earth youkai and I turn to look at the door. Sanzo stands there, looking ragged, worn  
out, bruised, bandaged, and completely beautiful despite that. It really should be illegal.  
That man looks good no matter *how* bloodied his face is, which he somehow usually manages to  
avoid. Goku stands in front of him, head lowered, waiting for his punishment.  
"Gomen nasai, Sanzo."  
"Get me a beer," is all the monk says.  
  
Goku looks up at him with an expression of pure suprise, or maybe shock. He gets the beer,  
though, and hands it to the resident monk, still looking at the floor. Sanzo raises his hand to  
take it ... but puts it on Goku's head, in a sort of awkward patting motion.  
"I'm alive. ... Kimi no yurusu."  
  
I swear there are times I want to jump that monk. Or maybe just kiss him. Yes, I'm attracted to  
him, you *just* figured this out? So I want to date a monk, got a problem with that?  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
Eyes opened slowly, letting them get adjusted to the bright light of day. Well, considering the  
sun was rising it really wasn't so bright, but any light seems too bright when one has been  
unconscious for an extended period of time. She looked around, carefully, not knowing the full  
extent of her injuries, and eyes alighted on golden hair. The monk, for he was dressed in a  
Sanzo's robes, was staring out the large picture widow at the sun rise. She did not want to  
disturb him, but a persistent, stabbing sensation in her arm forced her to give a small yelp of  
pain when she moved it. The man spun around and saw that she was awake. He walked over to a  
small table and snatched up a glass of water, which he brought to the bed.  
"Can you sit?"  
"I ... think so ... " she replied, struggling onto her elbows.  
  
He helped her up the rest of the way, though she did not ask for assistance, and held the glass  
to her lips so she could drink with relative ease.  
"I don't want you getting water all over my robes," he snapped, seeing her confused look.  
  
She blushed, and looked up to get a better look at his face. His eyes! They were an intense  
violet, a color she had never seen before, and were focused only on her, they were empty. There  
was no emotion, no feeling like she could see into his soul like she got with others.  
"What are you looking at?" he barked.  
"You have pretty eyes," she whispered, drousily, "But they're so cold ... "  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I smirk and stir the soup one last time before turning off the stove. He'd definately been at a  
loss for words then, though I never can understand why. One figures that The Sanzo is used to  
compliments.  
"Are you done?"  
  
That'll be Goku, silent unless there's food.  
"No."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yep."  
"Do you know when you're going to be done?"  
"Nope."  
"Will you be done soon?"  
"Yes."  
"Can I eat it, now?"  
"Not until I'm done."  
"Are you done?"  
"No."  
  
I sigh and make sure the chicken was fully prepared before spooning the soup into bowls and  
pouring drinks which I set out on the table. Then I turn to the stairs.  
"Hakkai-niichan! I need a pet sitter down here while I take this to Sanzo!" I shouted.  
  
My real brother walks down almost immediately with Gojyo hot on his heels.  
"Smells good, imouto," Hakkai smiles.  
"Arigatou," I grin, "Start without me, guys, I'm bringing this up to his highnessness."  
  
They grin widely and nod, Goku nearly bouncing out of his chair in his hunger. They know that  
I'll eat with Sanzo, if he wants my company or not, it doesn't matter. Besides, they want some  
time alone with their new play toy, namely Goku. They added him to their little love affair a  
while ago, not that it really bothers me. At least they keep their activites private, ya know?  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
"Sanzo?"  
"Nani?"  
"Where do you come from?"  
Silence.  
"A monastary."  
"Bullshit."  
" ... I don't know. I was abandoned by my parents."  
"Oh. ... I don't know where I'm from, either. I'm an orphan, I think."  
A pause.  
"Sanzo?"  
"Nani?"  
"Have you ever loved anybody?"  
"No."  
"I don't believe you."  
"Then don't."  
"Fine."  
Another pause.  
"Sanzo?"  
"Ima wa nani?!"  
"Can I kiss you?"  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Smiling at the memory, I take the tray up to Sanzo's room, and kick the door open, not being able  
to knock.  
"Oi, Sanzo. I know you're awake. Turn over so you can eat."  
  
No responce.  
"Come on, Sanzo. I know you don't like people bugging you, but this time there's no  
freaky lady to kiss you and give you blood. Therefore, you must turn over and eat like a good  
monk."  
  
Still nothing.  
"Sanzo-chaaaaaan. I'm getting slightly miffed here. I know you're awake, and you need to  
eat. I went through all the trouble to make this for you, and by Bosatsu, you're gonna eat."  
"Shouldn't you be feeding your boyfriend instead?"  
  
I blink.  
"Dare?"  
"Your boyfriend."  
"Yes, I heard you. You mind telling me who that is? Last time I checked I was single."  
"Don't play stupid with me. I know you have a thing for Goku, so why aren't you with  
him?"  
  
Ah ha! So I've got him jealous now, do I?  
"Well, he's probably having a good enough time with Gojyo and Hakkai, so I really don't  
think he would like me intruding, you know?"  
"Nani?!"  
"He's Gojyo's and Hakkai's boyfriend, not mine. Kapeshe?"  
  
There is no verbal answer, but he turns around and accepts the soup. That in itself is his way  
of saying: You're right, I'm wrong, sorry.  
I watch him eat. I know it sounds stupid, but I do. No, I don't *starve* myself, I've brought  
enough for me, but I have to make sure he doesn't burn himself.  
  
Yes, I'm aware that I sound lame.  
  
"Are you hurt badly?"  
  
That shocks me nearly out of my seat.  
"Nani?!"  
"Goku. Did he hurt you badly?"  
" ... Iie. He hurt me, but I'll live."  
"Uso-tsuki."  
"Well, I *will* live. Demo ... yeah, he hurt me. Worse than I've been hurt before," I  
admit, finally.  
"Let me see."  
"NANI?!"  
"Urusei! I said, let me see. And why hasn't Hakkai healed you?"  
  
I sigh and offer him a smile.  
"Hakkai hasn't healed me because he used most of his energy on *you*. Not to mention that  
*he* was hurt as well."  
  
Sanzo, with a speed that never ceases to amaze me, pulls me onto the bed. How he manages *not*  
to spill hot soup all over us I will never understand. I gave a yelp of pain as he hits a  
particularly sore spot, which the stupid monk immediately notices. It happens to be my stiff  
neck that is bothering me, and Sanzo is *not* the gentlest of people. He pokes around  
experimentally, then placed his hands on the base of my neck, which causes me to shiver.  
"Omae wa samui?"  
"Eh ... sort of."  
  
His robe, which he has not been wearing, for once, is suddenly draped around me. I sit there in  
shock. This is a side of Sanzo I don't think anybody's ever seen, except maybe for his mentor.  
But here we are, and he's showing it to me, in his usual gruff manner. Did I mention that I love  
this man?  
We talk for over an hour, with him massaging me. Well, to be honest it was more like me talking  
*at* him for over an hour, with him massaging me. Though, he does make affirmative or negative  
grunts which are my cues to keep going or switch subjects. Finally I realize that it must be  
well past midnight and that it is freezing. So I shiver again.  
"Omae wa ima mo samui?"  
" ... Yeah ... "  
" ... There's room for two."  
  
An open invitation if I've ever heard one. And not one I am stupid enough to pass up. I mean,  
here I am, in his robes and getting a continuous, *free*, massage ... there isn't much that can  
go wrong now. I get in the bed with him, carefully because of our injuries, and immediately  
snuggled into his warmth. If he doesn't like it, he can kiss my ass. I'm cold damn it!  
"Ya know ... " I say, "For someone so cold, you're really warm."  
  
Instead of the protests and threats I expect, he wraps his arms around me.  
"Baka ... " he replies softly.  
  
This guy is just full of surprises. We stay like that for a while, not doing anything, just me  
in his arms. I must say that, while this is *not* the way I expected to fall in love, I do like  
it. Finally we are both too drousy to keep away from sleep. As I drift off, I can feel his arms  
tighten their hold on me.  
"Suki da, Makoto ... " Sanzo whispers, unsure of himself.  
"Aa. Watashi mo, suki da, Sanzo."  
  
Well what do you know? Sanzo *can* feel emotions, after all.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Awww, look at them," Hakkai whispered.  
  
He and the others had decided to take a peek into Sanzo's room to see if he and Makoto had  
finally gotten together. From the way things had been going between, the two of them, Gojyo had  
placed a bet on when they would become an official couple. Goku, of course, had scoffed at the  
idea. Hakkai had wisely chosen to stay neutral.  
"Kawaii, desu ne?" the healer grinned.  
"Aaa," Goku replied.  
"You know, Goku, this means you have to wear those fuzzy handcuffs tonight, cause you  
lost the bet ... " Gojyo taunted as he pulled the boy away from the door.  
  
Hakkai peeked in at his sister and Sanzo one last time before closing the door and following the  
protesting Goku and his captor. He was glad that Makoto and Sanzo had admitted their feelings  
for each other. They both needed the other for balance and support. Sanzo's calm matched  
Makoto's brashness anyday, and she kept his ego in check constantly.  
"Oh Hakkai~! Stop thinking and get in here," Gojyo's voice called.  
  
Hakkai grinned widely. While it was joly good and all for his sister to be happy, he had his own  
happiness to attend to.  
"Coming."  
  
And he walked into his room.  
  
~Owari~  
  
What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!! I know Sanzo was OOC, but how *else* was I gonna get him  
and Mako-chan together? 


End file.
